Hazel Eyes and Angel Wings
by Don't-Mind-If-I-Slytherin
Summary: Kurt has spent all his life on the run, no one knows what happens when someone 'like him' get's taken, but he doesn't want to find out. Blaine escaped from his captors and is running, no idea of the world around him, when they meet, will they help each other or will their relationship make it harder to stay alive. !Superpower Fic
1. Chapter 1

I got this Idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is enjoy.

Don't own anything...Im a student therefore poor.

This is dedicated to my friend Kelly. Who I keep annoying for advice with my stories.

* * *

Kurt jolted awake, eyes wide and breathing heavily. He was being watched. Not that he could do anything about it, he looked down at his broken ankle, shit. If he was found now he would be screwed. He closed his eyes leaning back against the tree that was supporting him, and tried to focus, to see who was here, who was going to kill him. All he got was a flash of hazel eyes, the same one's he had just dreamt about. He sighed and tried to find a weapon he could use, there was a lot of dirt, that could help, and there was trees he could uproot to smash into them. He looked around again, trying to see the Hazel eyes he had just saw, but there was nothing only a bird-a raven, sitting on a branch, watching him. It seemed he was safe, for now anyway. He let out a choked sob, holding his hands to his face, the events of the night hitting him in one blow. Now, he was alone, injured and scared.

_Don't be scared._

He snapped up in shock trying to pinpoint the voice, he tried to stand but the pain in his ankle was to great and he fell backwards landing on the floor in a heap, eyes darting around before saying quietly.

"If...If you want to kill me... just kill me." The only movement that happened was the bird watching him flew down and landed next to him, tilting his head inquisitively.

"What are you looking at?" Kurt snapped before running his hands through his hair. "Finally crazy, talking to a fucking bird." He sighed looking down to his lap seeing the birds' shadow, freezing when he saw the shadow elongate and go over him. He looked up and saw it. The hazel eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." Kurt growled scrambling backwards trying to escape the man.

_Please calm down... I'm like you._

* * *

Kurt paused staring at the man who had talked, but not with their mouth. He looked at him, he looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days, his clothes were hanging off him and dirty, his dark eyes were filled with concern and, something else... like he had been to hell and back. He was like him.

"You...You're in my head." He whispered softly, earning a chuckle from the strange man.

"Had to get your attention somehow." He smiled crouching down. Wow. Kurt thought what a voice, it was even better when he talked out loud. He looked at his ankle, reaching towards it, Kurt flinched back.

"It's ok. I can help." The boy smiled softly

"It's not that." He whispered "I...I steal others abilities...I never learnt to control it. If you touch me... you might lose it." He explained

"Don't worry, I'm... special..." Was his reply as he slowly placed a hand on his injured ankle.

Kurt watched wide eyed as his ankle became warm and started to tingle, the hand was there for about a minute before he pulled away "Better?" He asked. Kurt moved his leg, putting pressure on his ankle; it was fine, like nothing had happened

"Oh my god." He gasped "Thank you!" Wriggling it more to check the mobility.

"Not a problem." He smiled "My name's Blaine Anderson. What's yours?"

"Kurt... Kurt Hummel" He said softly. "How... how did you?..." he asked.

"Huh? Oh I can heal people." Blaine revealed "And some other stuff too of course." He gave a wide grin. "What about you? You really steal others powers?"

"Yeah... I was born with two, and then stole some others." He said softly.

He looked confused. "How many of us are out there? You're the first one I've met."

"Really?" Kurt asked shocked "Actually not that surprising, it's very hidden, if anyone finds out... not a good thing. Most people are happy when they lose their powers because of me... They can be normal." He said bitterly.

"I...I haven't gotten out much recently." Blaine sighed. "But I'm happy I found you... I have no idea what to do." He smiled again

"Well you can stay with me if you want? I...I don't have anyone. Not anymore." Kurt whispered bringing his knees to his chest looking away. Blaine uncertainly put a hand on his shoulder in order to comfort him "Want to talk about it?" he whispered looking concerned, but Kurt didn't see that.

_**Kurt smiled as he cuddled up to a warm body. "I'm so glad I found you." He whispered looking up.**_

"_**So am I." Blaine whispered, placing a kiss to his forehead "I love you." **_

"_**I love you too."**_

Kurt gasped as he felt a hand shaking him, he was back, and he was in so much shit. He chanced a look at Blaine who had just thought he was lost in a memory of his past. Kurt flinched when he felt his heart twist as he looked into those beautiful eyes.

"We...We should get out of here." Kurt said softly standing up brushing the dirt and leaves of off him, it being a lot easier than it should have been. "I nearly got caught a couple of miles from here. If they come back were both screwed."

Blaine nodded and followed suit. "Where are we going to go?" he asked.

Kurt glanced around "East." He nodded "There's a cave 30 miles from here. It's where we... I've been staying. We crash there the night then travel north in the morning, find a new place." Blaine stared at him in awe.

"You've been doing this along time. Haven't you." He whispered. Kurt just nodded grabbing the small rucksack he had with him. "Wait. 30 miles? It will take us until tomorrow to get there." He protested. Well for him maybe not but for Kurt.

"I'm guessing you're a shape shifter?" Kurt asked looking at him. "You were the bird?"

Blaine nodded "Just animals though. Humans are too unique. So I fly there, but what about you?" He asked confused. Kurt just gave a grim smile and took his large jacket of. Snapping two white wings out. 14 foot in width surrounding Kurt "I fly too." He said softly, glancing up. Blaine stood motionless staring at the...angel in front of him, after a moment he stepped forward.

"Can...Can I?" He whispered holding his hand out, like you would a frightened animal. Kurt gave a hesitated nod watching Blaine warily. Blaine took another step his fingers brushing against the feathers. "So...so beautiful" he gasped amazed. Kurt blushed and moved back slightly. Waving a hand when Blaine went to apologize. "It's fine. Don't worry." Kurt smiled "Ready?" He asked watching when Blaine nodded closing his eyes and becoming smaller and smaller until he was a raven his black body becoming almost invisible in the night sky

_After you._

Kurt smiled and ran forward his wings flapping hard as his feet left the ground. He stayed low, just in case anyone was looking.

"You keeping up?" He called back not being able to see Blaine.

_Yup right here_

He flew in front of Kurt just for a second before disappearing again. It was only 20 minutes later when they spoke again. "Just here." He called landing softly, bending his knees slightly. Blaine landed next to him shaping back into a human.

"That was fun." He smiled "Oh and by the way, you don't have to talk... I can read your mind. I don't normally!" he corrected quickly when he saw Kurt's panicked look. "Only when I can't talk. And I did it when I first saw you. In case you were evil. But I can control it." He assured. Kurt relaxed knowing it would be embarrassing if Blaine knew what the future was for them.

"Just through here." He motioned grabbing his hand and leading him into the cave, it was small and damp. But it wasn't bad.

"We can rest here. There... there's a sleeping spot there." He nodded to one of the piles covered with leaves. "It isn't the best. But" he shrugged. Blaine smiled and moved forward. "It's perfect, and beats sleeping on the floor. Why...why have you got two?" He asked softly, regretting it when Kurt's face fell. "You don't have to tell me." He quickly said, wanting to make Kurt smile again.

"I'll tell you. It's a long story though." He whispered.

"So is mine." Blaine reassured, "How about you tell me yours and I tell you mine. If we're going to be staying together, might as well get to know each other right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Ok deal..." He smiled pulling out a bottle of water and a handful of berries. "Here. You must be hungry." He smiled pulling out his own rations and sitting on the leaf covered floor taking a sip.

Blaine nodded in thanks and followed suit. Popping some berries in his mouth.

"Why the hell didn't I think of berries?" He asked mostly to himself. Smiling when Kurt laughed.

"I mostly live of this... unless I find a rabbit or deer somewhere... or go into the nearest town and steal some supplies." He shrugged.

"You...You must have been through a lot" Blaine whispered, not believing such a young boy could cope like this. Kurt just shrugged

"It is what it is." He took a breath. "So my story?"

"You...You..."

"Don't have to I know" Kurt interrupted "But your right. We should know each other before we do anything." He smiled lying back, noticing Blaine copying him.

"It all started 16 years ago..."

* * *

So love it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Leave a review.


	2. Kurt's story

I am so sorry this has taken so long... life just gets in the way... well me sitting watching every episode of criminal minds is getting in the way.

So this is mainly flash backs to Kurt's past... not much plot...I'm trying to work out where to take this.

Again... don't own anything.

* * *

_Elizabeth sighed looking out of the window. Her tired and worn out face gazing up at the night sky. An arm wrapped around her shoulder moving so they were next to her.  
__"The dream again?" Her husband Burt asked softly. This picture had been a regular occurrence since they had found out.  
__"The same as always." She whispered wrapping her arms around her pregnant stomach. "We're in the woods... I'm holding our son. There are sirens and guns. You... You know what it means don't you?" She finally asked. She had known for a while. But to say it out loud was to admit that this was actually happening. Her son. Being hunted.  
__"Yes... He has a power." He sighed. "Don't worry. I'm sorting it." He reassured her.  
__"How!" She cried looking down at her stomach. "We don't know how they find out... If he has a visible ability he will be taken as soon as he is born! Or even if he shows in the first couple of days... He will reveal himself! How can you plan for the unknown?" She broke down in sobs covering her face in her hands. __Burt immediately gathered her up in his arms, calmly stroking her hair. "By planning for every possibility ... I learnt that from you. No matter the outcome... Our boy is going to be safe. We will keep him safe." He soothed. She nodded into his neck. "Thank you... I love you." She whispered wetly. __"Love you too. Both of you." He placed a hand on his stomach._

**4 weeks later. **

"_Almost there, just a couple more pushes Mrs Hummel." A doctor ordered looking down and seeing the crown of the child's head. Elizabeth screamed loudly. Squeezing a very sick looking Burt's __hand. Burt looked from Elizabeth's face to his child. Praying with all his heart he wouldn't lose him.__"One final push." The doctor instructed looking up at Elizabeth with an unreadable expression. Elizabeth let out a final shriek panting heavily as a shrill cry rang out. The doctor stood up holding the crying baby. Handing it to the nurse "Sort it out... Cover them up. I'll go and call the mutant squad." He said dismissively leaving the two shocked parents and the nurse. She lifted him, unsure of what was there before gasping. Elizabeth let out a sob. Not at what was there... He was perfect. But at the effect it had on them. He was truly perfect. His delicate features defined his pale face. He was so small, so tiny. And so were they. On his back, were two tiny wings, hardly noticeable but noticeable enough. Enough for him to be taken. "Please." Elizabeth begged at the nurse. The nurse looked at the child wrapping him up in the blankets and handing him to Elizabeth "I'll give you until they get here." She said softly winking at Burt knowingly before leaving closing the door behind her a click signalling the door was locked._

_"So... So beautiful!" Elizabeth whispered. "Kurt... My angel. My perfect angel." She kissed his head before turning to Burt "What's your plan?" She whispered.  
__"The nurse... She has a power. She locked the door and plans to distract them. I... I have a car waiting outside... Can you walk OK? You can rest at the safe house." He said sliding a window open. "We need to leave now... Give me Kurt." He whispered holding his arms out to take him and smiling softly at him. "I'm sorry buddy." He whispered "They just don't understand you." Luckily they were only on the first floor. And they quickly disappeared into the night._

* * *

"Wow..." Blaine sighed "You were born a fugitive?" He asked softly. Kurt nodded.  
"It wasn't that bad. We got a house it Pittsburgh my parents changed our names. Well I stayed as Kurt... They didn't know who I was." He shrugged "It was fine until I was four."

* * *

_Elizabeth smiled as her four year old watched the TV screen, childlike wonder gracing his features. "You OK baby?" She asked sitting next to him. "Mhm." He nodded distractedly. She laughed and stroked his hair her fingers grazing his forehead. He gasped closing his eyes and a yellow light erupted from his forehead. Elizabeth snatched her hand away but a thread of light connected them together. Elizabeth cried out as she felt her energy drain from her just as Kurt whimpered as he found a burst of power. He blacked out. Seeing himself, lying on a cave floor._

* * *

"That was my first vision. I stole the power from my mother. I couldn't help it. I had no control. She... She never was the same...she still loved me and dad... Just, like a part of her was missing." Kurt whispered.  
"Kurt." Blaine sighed reaching over and taking his hand. "It wasn't you fault."  
"Felt like it..." He muttered bitterly.  
"It wasn't the only power I stole. I... I managed to go to school. I got bullied. A lot.

* * *

_Kurt was 6 when he stole another power. He was sat on a bench in the playground when another boy walked up to him.  
__"Hey fag." Kurt flinched not knowing what that word meant. "Leave me alone." He snarled back. "I'm not doing anything to you!"  
__"Your breathing aren't you? Now go away. No one wants your fairy ass here." He pushed him his large hand touching his bare arm from where his sleeve was rolled up. Kurt fell back feeling energy rush into him. The bigger boy fell to the floor looking around and concentrating on a ball close to them. When nothing happened he turned to Kurt "I... Thank you." He whispered before running away looking a lot happier, like he was free._

* * *

"He never told anyone... That means he would have had to admit he had a power too. But he left me alone. I guess if he thought that if I got to close I would give him it back."  
"It seems so cruel... That boy was able to run away without a burden and you had to add to yours." Blaine whispered horrified.  
"That happened another two times. I discovered more powers. It got worse... controlling the stealing. I couldn't stop it I felt so... out of control." He whispered.  
"I know how that feels, to be scared of your own power." Blaine whispered. "What happened? I mean... you don't live there anymore?"

* * *

"_Baby we need to go." Elizabeth said urgently shaking her nine year old son awake.  
_"_Five more minutes mommy." He grumbled trying to roll over. She stopped him picking him up "They found us baby... we need to leave. Now." The woman ran to Burt handing Kurt over.  
_"_Daddy?" Kurt questioned little fists rubbing his eyes.  
_"_Shhhh Kiddo. We need to be quiet." Burt whispered. Kurt looked around. They were in the basement the light was off and Elizabeth was holding a backpack and a torch, He could hear sirens and people yelling outside, he whimpered and buried into Burt chest. "Daddy I'm scared." He whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes. "It's going to be ok. I promise." He whispered as Elizabeth pulled away the book case, there being a single tunnel leading out of the house. Elizabeth stepped in, Burt and Kurt following, she swung the bookcase, enclosing them in darkness, the only light coming from the torch, Elizabeth stroked Kurt's cheek. "Baby you need to do something for me." she whispered starting to move forward in the tunnel. "You need to cave the tunnel in as we walk, to cover our tracks." She explained, standing behind Kurt and his father and pointing to the tunnel they were walking through, "A bit at a time, too much and it will all come down. Ok?" she stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. "Yes mommy." He whispered wrapping one arm around Burt's neck for leverage and lifting himself, he raised a small shaking arm concentrating on the tunnel behind them, slowly, starting from the bookcase, the walls crumbled, piles of dirt and rock covered the floor slowly sealing the tunnel so no one could follow._

_They walked about 5 miles started to ascend, ending up in a dark wooden area. All three Hummel's were covered in dirt and sweat, all looking tired.  
_"_Are we safe now mommy?" Kurt asked sleepily resting his head on Burt's shoulder. "Not yet baby. Just a little further." She said softly looking around, the two males sitting in cover behind a tree. Suddenly Elizabeth ran towards them "RUN!" she screamed grabbing Burt's arm and urging him forward. Gunshots pelted behind them a voice shouting. They quickly ran out of breath having to stop in a ditch to rest. The voice was coming closer. Elizabeth sighed softly, "Burt, take Kurt and run." She said quickly pulling off her backpack and putting it on Kurt lovingly. "Lizzie." Burt whispered "No, please..." He begged tears pooling in his eyes.  
_"_I'm sorry, I have to, and you know I do." She said back crying softly she kissed him tenderly "Take care of our baby... don't... Don't let him forget me." she whispered.  
_"_Never." Burt replied letting out a small sob putting Kurt down so they could have a moment.  
__"Baby." She kissed his forehead. "You are special. Never let anyone tell you different. I-I love you so much." She cried. Kurt looked up confused "Where are we going mommy?" He asked face scrunched up. "Not we baby, you. You are to stay with your father, look after him. Let him look after you." She explained. Kurt shook his head. "Why aren't you coming with us?" He asked sobbing softly.  
_"_You will understand some day." She sighed kissing him and handing him back to Burt.  
_"_I love you." She whispered to Burt. "Run." He gave her one last kiss. The last ever one they would share. And a final "I love you." Burt took their son and ran, going deeper into the woods. Hearing one gunshot ring through the air, Burt let out a dry sob but kept running, ending up at a cave just on the border of the woodland. "We can stay here tonight." He whispered trying to control his tears in front of his son. "Start again in the morning." He sat on the ground and opening his arms "Come here bud." Kurt complied running to him sobbing "I want mommy." He sobbed. Burt nodded "I want her too. But she's gone." He explained heart breaking. "Where is she." He cried into his shirt. Burt took him gently and pointed to the sky. "See that bright star?" He asked, Kurt, squinting through his tears, nodded sniffing loudly. "That's her, no matter what happens, she is always watching over you, and If... anything happens to me, I will be too." He said gently picking him up "Sleep Bud... It will be ok." It was only when Kurt was fully asleep that he broke down, sobbing loudly into his hand so not to wake Kurt._

* * *

__"Oh Kurt." Blaine whispered moving closer to him. Kurt wiped his eyes not looking at him.  
"It was my fault, if I didn't have a power... If I didn't steal hers..." Blaine cut him off.  
"She might not have seen that. It wasn't your fault. It just happened." He tried to comfort him by stroking his thumb over Kurt's hand, giving him a moment to compose himself. Kurt took a shuddering breath "Sorry, I don't think about it a lot." He sighed.  
"Its fine, I- I get It." He froze when he realized there were two beds. "Y-your father?" he asked softly.  
"I... he made me leave him, he's been feeling ill for a while now... we were nearly caught and we... we were running... his heart... he fell, someone was coming close... he made me run without him..." He sobbed loudly Blaine, not caring that he had only known the boy an hour moved to sit next to him wrapping an arm around him "It's ok." He soothed gently. Kurt lent into him heavily.  
"Everyone leaves me..." he sobbed.  
"I won't... I promise." Blaine whispered holding him tightly letting Kurt sob into him.

Sometime later he pulled away. "Sorry." He muttered again.  
"Don't worry about it... It sounds like you've had a pretty rough life. " Blaine said softly, then sighed "I-I guess it's my turn?" He whispered.  
"If... if you want... I won't force you." Kurt felt his hesitation  
"No... No I will." He sat back against the wall, feeling Kurt do the same next to him.

* * *

So next is Blaine's story... I'm just trying to sort out their pasts first then on with the actual plot!


	3. Chased

Oh my god I am so sorry. Life just got in the way a bit, first I moved house then i lost the internet for 3 weeks then I went on holiday. That plus I haven't really decided where I am going with this, Its been a nightmare. So sorry, I promise to do better!

Again do not own anything

_This is a memory_

_This is Blaine's thoughts._

This is the normal story.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Oh god she is so hot. _

_Blaine blinked biting his lip as his young six year old face poked his head around the corner. He slowly walked towards the door to his father's study, he wasn't allowed to go in there, and it was forbidden. But Blaine was bored and alone, so he carefully opened the door watching through the gap. _

_I shouldn't be doing this. _

_It was a different voice, but a voice he recognized Beth, his baby sitter. His eyes widened seeing his father attached to Beth. His hands roaming down her back and to her... Blaine looked away embarrassed and confused. _

_Gonna fuck her so hard._

_Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. His father's lips were way too busy to be talking, and although he didn't know what fuck meant. He was pretty sure if his father was talking he would say you instead of her. He leaned on the door trying to understand and get closer when he stumbled falling flat on his face and causing a small shriek come from where the two elder people were standing. _

_Shit._

_Oh god oh god! This can't be happening... I need this job. _

_"What have I told you about snooping?" Michael Anderson snarled grabbing Blaine's arm and dragging him away to his room. Blaine staggered forwards tripping over his feet as he tried to keep up. "If you tell your mother what you saw... You will destroy her... it will be your fault. Do you understand?" He said darkly throwing him into his room making Blaine fall to the floor he spun around terrified, having no idea what he had done wrong._

_Stupid bastard. _

_"Daddy?" He whimpered looking up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm not a bastard." He rambled knowing that was a bad word. "Please." He stared at his father with wide eyes. Michael frowned and stepped away. "Where did you hear that?"_

_"You just said it." Blaine whispered from the floor. _

_"No. No I didn't you little fag." He spat. His eyes telling him that he knew full well he did... He just didn't say it. "You're grounded... You will stay here." He said quickly slamming the door and locking it. Blaine whimpered and shuffled to his wardrobe, curling up in the bottom. His safe haven. He pulled the coats over his small body smiling softly as the darkness enveloped him._

* * *

"Blaine." Kurt breathed grabbing his arm quickly shaking him from the memory.

Blaine's brow furrowed, looking at Kurt's pale and scared face "what..."

"Shhh..." He whispered urgently. It was only then he heard cautious footsteps falling just outside the cave. "Transform. Now." Kurt ordered quickly scrambling to the back wall. Blaine hesitated before nodding and curling his body up and closing his eyes as he felt his body shrink and transform into a bat. He fluttered uncertainly before flying into a hole near the top of the cave wall.

_Can you hear me?_

_Yes_

_Go. Leave me_

_Never_

_Blaine. _

_Kurt. _

_Go!_

_No! I'm not leaving you!_

"I know your there Hummel." A voice boomed just outside the cave. "I have him cornered." He said quietly into a radio.

"Good job Hunter." A different voice replied, muffled by the static "I want him alive."

"Yes, of course." He said certainly as the line went dead. "Come out Hummel. I can't kill you. ike I did with your father." Kurts head shot up. "I did enjoy that. I made him scream." He taunted. Kurt's face turned dark as he lifted his hand up staring at the floor. His hand started to shake as his fingers slowly bent. Particles of earth from the ground started to rise up, moulding together to create a ball of dirt. Kurt closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he concentrated, fist tight and steady.

_When I say go. Go. Don't turn back. _

Blaine didn't have time to answer, as the man named Hunter poked his head into the cave just as Kurt pulled his arm back and throwing his fist forward the dirt ball flinging in the man's face causing him to recoil and fall to the floor. "Fuck!" He yelled wiping his eyes.

_Go!_

Blaine flew out of the cave heading straight for the trees, he spun around to make sure Kurt got out too. Not more than a second later, Kurt followed his wings glinting as he took to the air.

_Go north. _

_Got it. _

Kurt flew higher getting above the cloud line so he was hidden from those down below. The only light that guided them was the full moon and a path of small stars, Blaine joined him few seconds later fluttering around Kurt's head.

_That was amazing!_ Blaine thought excitedly. _You never said you controlled the earth._

Kurt shrugged _You never asked._

Blaine frowned and flew a little ahead and turned to see Kurt face which looked heartbroken. He fluttered forwards again so he was flying next to his head. His wing brushing the side of Kurt's face. Who showed a small hint of a smile, which was quickly took over by a shuddering breath.

_Are you ok? _

Kurt shook his head to get rid of the tears.

_That was Hunter. He's been chasing me for as long as I can remember. He's started young. He's only a few years older than me. His dad always took him. Looks like he's took over._ He took a deep breath _At least before I could imagine my dad was ok. But now I know. He's dead. Because of me._ He let out a choked sob.

_Hey. Hey. It's not your fault._ Blaine protested. _Let's get down. You can't fly like this. There's a spot just up ahead. _He tilted his body down and making sure Kurt followed. He transformed a few feet from the ground landing gently on his feet and spun around just as Kurt shakily landed stumbling slightly.

"Shh. I got you" Blaine caught him gently holding him. "It's ok." He soothed.

"My dad." He sobbed. "I have no one. I am no one."

"Shhh it's ok. You have me. I promise." Blaine carefully lifted him up and carried him to a tree climbing up to one of the branches so they were covered from the rest of the world. "We're safe right now. No one else is here. Promise." He said softly sitting against the trunk and pulling Kurt so he was between his legs.

"Sorry." Kurt sniffled wiping his eyes.

"Don't. It's fine. I understand, he was your dad." He soothed rubbing his arm lightly. "Just let it out." He whispered. Kurt gave a little sob and curled into him and crying into his chest. Blaine sighed sadly and kissed his forehead before he realised what he had done. Fortunately Kurt didn't notice so Blaine shook it off. He closed his eyes and focused on Kurt's mind, projecting his voice so he could be heard.

_I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You won't lose anything else I promise._

Kurt just nodded and relaxed in Blaine's arms._ Thank you._

_It's fine. Just get some rest. We can sort everything out tomorrow._

Kurt nodded again and closed his eyes. The long day making him exhausted, falling into a deep sleep moments. Blaine sighed and moved so he was more comfortable and forced himself to stay awake to keep watch, He only managed an hour before he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost him!" The voice screeched.

"Please." Hunter begged "Please, He used his powers I'm sor-" He screamed in pain as electric ran through his body causing him to writhe in pain.

"I want him!" The man screamed letting go of the button. He grabbed Hunter's face and pulled him so Hunter was looking into his Blue Eyes. "One last chance. Get him. Or I will kill you. Understand?" he threatened.

"Yes sir!" Hunter sobbed "I'm sorry, I'll do better!"

"Yes you will. Just to make sure." He took out another radio "Take Hunter to the cells... make him suffer."

"NOOO!" Hunter screamed as he was dragged away.

The man sat down heavily, looking at the file on Kurt Hummel. "I will find you. Your mine." He growled.

* * *

Any guesses who it is? Please review. Again, sorry about how late it is


End file.
